May my end come tonight
by Rewy
Summary: Hinata has a brain tumor. She has only little time left to live. What will her boyfriend Kabuto and best friend Tayuya do? Dedicated to XxMidnightPoisonxX OneShot


**May my end come tonight**

**WARNING:** Bad grammar and spelling etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Kabuto and Hinata. Want to complain? Be my guest, it´s not like I care.

Dedicated to XxMidnightPoisonxX who asked me to write this. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A thin, sickly pale girl laid still on the hospital bed. She had been there already four months. And it didn´t look like she was going to get away from there. Ever.

Almost six months ago Hyuuga Hinata had been lively 17-year-old girl. Everything was fine in her life. She had nice family, even though her mother had died when Hinata was five, she had wonderful boyfriend and her best friend was like a sister to her. Oh, yes everything was just fine, until Hinata started to get bad headaches.

First she thought it was just because she hadn´t been sleeping well, but when the headaches were part of her every day life she got worried. She also had strong feeling of nausea every time when she had a headache. Hinata decided to go to see a doctor, hoping to get some good medicines to get rid of her headaches and nausea.

But it wasn´t so simple. You can´t heal a brain tumor just by eating medicines. Yes, Hinata had a brain tumor. At first she was shocked to hear that, but the doctors said that she had a good chance to survive.

Hinata´s boyfriend, Yakushi Kabuto and her best friend Tayuya supported her during all the time. At first they were worried as hell, but when Hinata told them what her doctor had said, they calmed down a bit, thinking that everything would be fine.

Unfortunately, the tumor was worse than the doctors first thought. It couldn´t be operated. The doctors were helpless and they wondered why it took so long before any signs of the tumor were shown. But anyway, it seemed like Hinata would die.

Hinata spent many nights crying in Kabuto´s and Tayuya´s arms. They cried with her, not wanting to believe that she would die soon.

One day Hinata realized that it was stupid to waste time by crying. She decided to live like she normally would, go to school, have fun with Kabuto and Tayuya and so. They admired Hinata because she was so determined not to let her illness to take away her will to live.

But good things won´t last forever. Hinata´s condition became soon worse and she had to stay in hospital. Kabuto and Tayuya visited her every day.

Both Kabuto and Tayuya hated the idea of Hinata dying alone in hospital. They wanted to be with her when she would leave this world. But they couldn´t because of the hospital´s visiting hours. So they decided to make a plan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Tayuya?" Kabuto said as they were sitting on the roof of Kabuto´s house watching stars and talking about Hinata´s condition.

"What?" The red haired girl asked.

"We should do something."

"To what?"

"To Hinata."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We should not let her die in the hospital."

"I agree, but we really can´t do anything. She is in so bad shape that the doctors won´t allow us to take her away."

"Who says we would have to ask them?"

"Are you saying that we should kidnap her?"

"Something like that. I want to be with her when she dies. Even though I know that she wouldn´t want to us to see her death. She knows how much it hurts to us, but I love her too much to let her just die alone."

"I want to be with her too. She has been my friend ever since I was a small child. But how are we supposed to get her away from the hospital?"

"There is only few guards at night and only few nurses. You could distract them and I´d sneak her out."

"That sounds simple. But what will we do after we get her out?"

"I remember when Hinata said that before she dies, she would want to be somewhere where she could watch the sun setting and after that watch the stars on the night sky. We could take her to the beach."

"Okay. When will we do that?"

"As soon as possible. I think, we could do that tomorrow."

"Fine. Should we tell her about this?"

"Maybe not. She would start to protest. It´s better if we surprise her."

"Got it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata stared out of the window of the room where she was in. How long it had been since she last time had been outside? She couldn´t remember. A few tears fell from her eyes. It was horrbile to know that you would die soon, but not exactly knowing when. Today? Tomorrow? Next week, maybe? Or did she have another month to live? No, not a month, Hinata could feel that. The medicines didn´t help anymore. The pain was growing every day and her body felt weaker and weaker. Death was close.

Angrily she wiped her tears away. She had cried enough. But she just couldn´t stop the tears. The pressure was just too much. Goddammit she was only seventeen! Why would have to die so early? Hinata always thought about how she would live her life. Finish her school, get a job, get married with someone, maybe even Kabuto, have some kids, raise them and grow old and die. But no, fate was cruel.

Hinata tried to stop her tears by thinking Kabuto and Tayuya and how they had supported her. They meaned the world to her.

When she first met Tayuya, she had been six years old.

_**Flashback**_

_A small, blue haired girl was playing in the playground. She was making sand castles in the sand box. Suddenly she heard yelling from the other side of the playground. She turned to look and saw a red haired girl to pull someone from their hair. Quickly she rushed towards them._

_She grabbed the red haired child form the hand and said._

"_Y-you know, that´s n-not very nice." The red haired girl turned to look at Hinata._

"_This has nothing to do with you so buzz off!" She barked and gripped even harder the hair of the other child._

"_W-Why are you so mean?" Hinata whispered quietly. The red haired girl stopped pulling and started to think. Why was she so mean? She let go of the other child and looked on the ground. Tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_D-Don´t cry!" Hinata said quickly and took a step closer. The red haired girl collapsed on her knees and started to sob._

"_I-I´m so m-mean b-because I´m s-so lonely! No one want´s to play with me! A-And o-other kids are a-always making fun of me!" Hinata quickly kneeled next to her an wrapped her arms aroun the red haired girl´s shoulders._

"_You don´t have to be lonely anymore. I can be your friend and I´m sure that the others would love to be your friend too if you weren´t so mean. And maybe they didn´t know that their word were hurting you." Hinata comforted the red haired girl and soon she stopped crying._

"_W-Would y-you really be my friend?" She asked hesitantly. Hinata nodded and smiled brightly._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was how she met Tayuya. She got angry quite easily but she also calmed down as easily. And she had very foul mouth and she protected her friends (Especially Hinata) like a mother tiger would protect it´s children. Everytime when someone said something mean to Hinata, Tayuya would get mad as hell and start defending her. Hinata loved her very much.

And then there was Kabuto. Hinata met him a couple years ago and it was love at the first sight. Kabuto was a quiet, smart guy and he was very talented at playing the guitar. He wrote a song to Hinata when they were on their first date. When he sang the song to her, she knew that she had fallen in love. And luckily, Kabuto felt the same.

At first Tayuya had been very suspicious when it came to Kabuto. She was sure that he would hurt Hinata in the end, but soon she had to notice how perfect couple he and Hinata were. So she accepted him as Hinata´s boyfriend.

Hinata groaned as she felt another headache coming. She closed her eyes and decided to sleep, hoping that the pain would go away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kabuto and Tayuya had sneaked in to the hospital. It wasn´t very hard actually.

"Are you ready?" Kabuto asked as they walked silently towards Hinata´s room. They had to act quickly, if they wanted to get Hinata out without getting noticed.

"Yeah." was Tayuya´s short reply. She headed towards the room where she knew the guards would be. Kabuto entered to Hinata´s room quietly.

Kabuto watched his girlfriend sleeping on the hospital bed. She looked so thin and so vulnerable. Kabuto hated it when he wasn´t able to anything but just watch her slowly getting closer and closer to death.

With few steps Kabuto was next to her bed. He wrapped a thick blankent around her small body and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. He exited the room and silently walked towards the door they came in. It wasn´t hard to open the lock of that door when he and Tayuya had entered.

Kabuto stopped for a moment to listen to if anyone was close by. The only vouce he heard was Tayuya´s loud cursing while she talked to the guards. They were arguing about something. Kabuto chuckled silently and walked out of the hospital. If he was right, Tayuya would soon be thrown out.

Kabuto walked to his car and carefully placed Hinata on the back seat. He brushed some hair from her face. Oh God, she looked so pale. Kabuto leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered hoarsely. He caressed her cheek but stopped when he hard Tayuya´s voice from behind him.

"We should leave before they´ll notice that she´s gone." Kabuto merely nodded and moved to sit on the drivers seat. Tayuya sat on the back seat, placing Hinata´s head on her lap.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Hinata woke up she couldn´t believe her eyes. She was laying on the beach, her head resting on Kabuto´s lap and Tayuya was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"G-Guys? What h-happened? Why a-am I here?" Hinata whispered tiredly.

"We didn´t want you to be alone." Tayuya whispered and stroked Hinata´s hand. Tears started to form in Hinata´s eyes. She was so happy. She lifted her eyes to look into Kabuto´s eyes. She gave him a small smile and lifted her hand to caress his face.

"Y-You know, y-you shouldn´t have-" Hinata started but Kabuto hushed her.

"I know. I know." He said gently and kissed her forehead. Hinata turned her head to look the ocean. The sun had almost set.

"I-I didn´t think I would see the sun setting again..." Hinata whispered. There was a small pause before she continued. "Kabuto, Tayuya... Thank you. I love you both... so much..."

"We love you too." They were all crying now. It hurt toknow that this was probably the last time they´d see the sunset together. Hinata knew that if she would die now, she would die as a happy girl, in the arms of her boyfriend and best friend.

They sat in silence for a long time. It was getting dark and few stars appeared on the sky. Hinata enjoyed it, though she was in pain. It felt good to be there, next to the two of the most important people in her life. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed happily. Kabuto´s soft hand caressed her face as she fell into eternal sleep. She was finally free from her pain.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kabuto and Tayuya stood silently on Hinata´s grave. A cold autumn wind blew and few leaves danced in the wind. They both knew they could never forget about Hinata. She would always live in their hearts and they believed that some day, they would meet again. And then nothing could separate them.

Tayuya kneeled on the ground and placed a white candle in front of the grave stone. Kabuto could´t help but think, why someone like Hinata had to leave this world so early. Her death made so many people sad. And it completely crushed his and Tayuya´s hearts.

Hinata didn´t deserve to die. It was so unfair.

But in the end, life is never fair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
